gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Panther Zora
The main antagonist from Cutey honey, she is in charge of the Panther Claw organization that wants Honey Kisaragi's air system for personal gain. She is utterly evil--ruthless and power-hungry and desires to possess Honey's Fixed System of Air Elements at any and all costs.. It is not stated whether she is human, a robot, or a demon but she is implied to be some sort of ancient, primordial evil. Zora has tremendous strength, psionic powers, can teleport and is capable of influencing the evil desires in other people and can use those desires to cause those people to transform into monsters. She initially had an army of female androids to do her bidding, but after they were all killed by Honey in the original series, Zora had developed transformation injector capsules empowered with a fraction of her evil essence that can change people into monsters. She is often wearing a dark purple cloak with a headpiece that resembles a panther but is usually nude in New Cutey Honey under the guise of the Black Maiden. Cutey honey In here she is the boss of the main antagonist (Sister Jill) and does not participate in battle with Honey Kisaragi(or anyone for that matter). She is often seen in the shadows or giving orders to Sister Jill and has only her own interests in mind. In here she's voiced by Nobuyo Tsuda (who was born in 1921!!) who also voiced Miharu Tsuneni in Cutey honey, Zoldoba in Devilman, Hara Haranto in UFO Robo Grendizer, Obaba in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎ Dororon Enma-kun‏‎ Episode 13 and Hǔ Fenglíng in Crying Freeman. New Cutey Honey Zora is reincarnated as Black Maiden in the OVA series. Here, she is a young teenage girl, encased in a suit of protective winged armor. She possesses powerful telekinetic powers and is usually seen with Dolmeck and Peeping Spider, acting as an enforcer. In Episode 4, she fights Honey Kisaragi and is winning for a time but is beaten by Honey, who made her white iron armor appear as a decoy and attacked her from behind. Honey splits open Black Maiden's protective glass shielding, severely injuring her. and battles Dolmeck, but after Dolmeck's armor is breached in the battle, he reveals to Honey that she is the reborn Panther Zora. Dolmeck then goes on to empower Zora with the collective souls of all the villains Honey had killed over time, causing her body to rapidly age into adulthood. She somehow escapes the Skyship exploding and possesses a villainess of the week for the next/last 4 episodes to give them powers/a weird mutant form. Oh, and she is nude often in this series(like most Go Nagai women). In here She's voiced By Kumiko Takizawa who was Asura in Urotsukidoji V, Yoname in God Mazinger, Shaia Tove in (The) Super Dimension Century Orguss, Pedro in Urotsukidoji 3 and Yuka's mother in the raepe man. Cutey Honey F In Cutie Honey Flash, Panther Zora serves as the main villain in the show and also the leader of the evil Panther Claw. However, unlike her appearance in various shows, she was more demonic due to her inhuman features. According in season 2 , she was responsible for manipulating Seira Hazuki as well as turning her into the evil Misty Honey, while pitting her against Cutey Honey. In Season 3 , she serves as the major villain throughout the progress. She was twice as strong as Hyper Honey as she easily defeated her only once. During the final battle, she attempts to kill Cutie Honey, only to be crystallized by her power of love, thus ending her terror once and for all. In here she's voiced by Rumi Watanabe who was only also in Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo as Matsu and Boys Over Flowers as Chieko Makino. WTF. did she find a better job or something? Cutey Honey Live Action Movie In here, she is the main villain and uses Honey Kisaragi to try to gain her goals. She kills Gold Claw by dropping her down a hole to an ambiguous end. She ends up with Honey in her grasp by holding Natsuko hostage but Natsuko saves Honey in an American way(using her gun) and she disintegrates or something. Re: Cutey Honey She doesn't really appear and isn't really mentioned in here but a similar looking thing to her is seen fighting Honey in the theme song opening Cutey Honey The Live Was she in this? Cutie Honey Universe In here she's some kind of goddess or something She's voiced by Sachiko Kobayashi who was a neighbor in the live action devilman movie and a Voyager in Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution. In the du she's voiced by Carli Mosier who was Yuki and Jie Mei in Ushio & Tora, Proncess Pharm in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie(That was some pedo thing, right?), President in Kämpfer (wasn't that some gender thing, Right?), Kei (ep 26); Rosa (eps 20-21) in Godannar (which was jiggley and sexy) and Nyu/Lucy in Elfen Lied (bada55), Navigation Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Panther Claw Category:Female Characters Category:Villians